Loveless Drabblies
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: A series of collected Loveless Drabbles of varying ratings, mainly Crack. NEWEST CHAPTER: ORENJI NO TAIYOU! If you haven't seen the movie 'Moon Child,' this chapter won't make sense!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Each chapter will be of varying topics, generally unrelated to each other overall (in general), unless otherwise stated. They will be of varying ratings, and I will try to rate accordingly. XD (Did THAT sound official enough? XD)

Disclaimer: Dudes. I don't own. Sucks to be me, huh?

a/n Yo, Guys! This'll be a collection of short drabblies, that I originally intended for a doujinshi...so it's mainly speaking, but I'll try to adapt it, just bear with me, please!

Yo! This one's dedicated to:

iheartkenji,

for always reviewing!! Hope you like it!!

--

Soubi walked into his semi-deserted apartment, confidant he would get a chance to relax. As he walked to his bedroom, he found his dark-haired angel sitting on his bed, reading a book. (1)

"Ritsuka? What're you doing here??"

"Oh. Hey Soubi. I was in the neighborhood, and thought I'd stop by." He said, licking his thumb and index finger to turn the page.

"Oh. I see."

"M-hm." And so, the -Awkward Silence- ensued.

"So...What is that you're reading?" Soubi crawled onto the bed beside Ritsuka, peering over his shoulder.

"Aah! Soubi! It's, uhh..."

'Better not be porn...' Soubi thought to himself, smirking.

"Pictures...a comic book?"

"Actually, no..."

"Those people don't have ears..." he added with a mental note: 'Aha! So it _**IS **_porn!'

"It's manga...no one does..." Ritsuka replied, trying to shrug it off.

"..."

"Soubi?"

"..."

"What's the matter?"

"Hey Ritsuka..."

"Wh-What?" He blushed, as Soubi climbed nearly on top of him.

"Wanna make a doujinshi?" Soubi grinned, turning out the light.

--

(1) Ritsuka seems to always be on Soubi's bed in my fics… ,-.-',

a/n I hope you guys liked it!! (this is how I got "The Legal System," -trying to write this fic- I tried to change the beginning as much as possible.) Below is listed the original text exactly as I wrote it:

Soubi: What're you reading, Ritsuka?

Ritsuka: Aah! Soubi! It's uh...

Sou: those people don't have ears

Rit: It's manga. No one does...

--

Sou: ...

Rit: Soubi? What's the matter?

Sou: Hey Ritsuka...

Rit: What -insert sweatdrop-

Sou: Wanna make a doujinshi?

So...getting the story from just that...it deserves getting a cookie, yes?

I DEMAND COOKIES!!_** COOKIES!!**_ (Or, if you just _HAPPEN_ to have some...Oh, I don't know...**POCKY**, well...XD)

Please review! (And SEND _**COOKIES!!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless. (Though I DO have volumes 1-4, 6 & 7 of the manga.)

--

"Soubi! Look what I made in art today!" An extremely happy Ritsuka flounced into the living room, setting an envelope on the table where Kio and Soubi sat, drinking beer.

"You made something, huh? Lemme see..." Soubi said, opening the orange envelope. Carefully, with a dexterity only a true artist may wield, he pulled out Ritsuka's art project, setting the envelope aside.

"So? What do you think?" Ritsuka asked excitedly, nearly jumping up and down in anticipation of what his artist boyfriend was going to say.

"Uh...wow. That's, uh...really nice...Ritsuka..."

"Don't lie to me...Tell me what you really think." Ritsuka crept closer to the man, trying to intimidate him enough to get him to spill the truth.

"..."

"That's an order! Now!" Ritsuka stamped his foot, wagging a finger at his 'adult' lover.

"I love you, Ritsuka, but..."

"I'm waiting."

"You couldn't make a picture stand out if you put Viagra in the ink."

"Thanks, Soubi. I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now go fuck yourself. (That's an order.)"

"Wha? Why?!"

"'Cuz I have homework." (so I can't)

"So cruel..." Soubi sighed, as he sat off in some corner, all alone, doing the unthinkable, and carrying out his master's orders.

--

Crack piece.

(kinda)

I hope you liked it.

Next, (I plot this'll be how it goes) is a cross-over. A WARNING IN ADVANCE

Please, R&R.


	3. Crossover!

_**WARNING:**_ C-crossover...Aah! Don't kill me! runs from flying weapons

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Loveless, nor do I own: **(1)**

**a/n** heehee! I hope you like this one! I posted it in honor of my first good grades since...about...3rd grade...-sweat-...do I get more pocky? (big, bootiful puppy dog eyes- how can you refuse?! X) ) Feel free to skip the 'Epilogue?.' Or, you can just skip the entire thing, and submit a review saying _'I LOVED IT!!'_ I'll feel better, you don't have to suffer through the _MENTAL STRAIN_ of **READING**, it's a win/win! XP

Thanks to my constant reviewer(s?) -cough- iheartkenji -cough...- XD

And my new reviewers too!

There are Footnotes at the end.

--

"Wow! Thank you for taking me to this Shrine, Soubi! It'll be a great place to _make memories!"_ Ritsuka beamed up at the older man, blushing as Soubi offered his hand. Shyly, he took it, and began swinging their hands back and forth as they began walking along the old stone path again. Soubi smiled, looking at the small boy, his right hand's fingers entwined with his own, his left gripping his camera lovingly. How he had come to love a child, he didn't know, but he knew he liked it, didn't want it to end. Which was why he was taking him anywhere he wanted to go, whether it was for 'making memories' or just plain fun. He sighed contently, before realizing he needed to say 'you're welcome.'

"Of course, Ritsuka. The Higurashi Shrine is run by a couple of friends of mine. Aha! Here the Miko **(2)** comes now..." Soubi said, a small smile on his face as he bowed lightly to a girl in temple robes walking their way. _"Ohayo Gozaimasu,_ Higurashi-san."

"Oh! Soubi-kun, you made it!" The Miko said, smiling at the tall blonde man. "Who's your friend? He's so _kawaii!"_ She was half-tempted to pinch his cheek, but by looking at his surprised expression, decided against it.

'Ack! Please don't say your 'Master,' **PLEAASSEE **don't say your _'master!!'_ _ANYTHING_ but _THAT!'_

"This is Aoyagi Ritsuka. I brought him here to see the shrine. I think he'll find it interesting..." Ritsuka tuned out the rest of their conversation, rather bored with the topics at hand.

'Grr...Talking about me like I'm not here...At least she's not _fawning_ over him like the _other _women usually do...' Ritsuka thought, a small sigh escaping his lips as he took his hand from Soubi's to hold his camera with both hands. Soubi looked down at the boy, slightly disappointed to lose the soft warmth of his Master's small-ish hand. Noticing the onyx haired boy's somewhat depressed expression, she reached into the fold of her robes, removing a small trinket, and swung it in front of his averted purple eyes. Looking up, he noticed a small, shiny purple ball on a keychain swinging in his eyes.

"Hee hee. Like it?" The Miko said to the boy, currently kneeling in front of the ebony haired boy. Surprised, he took a step back, nearly falling over a pudgy brown and white cat. **(3) **Soubi immediately caught him, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he did.

"Um...what IS it?" Ritsuka touched the small ball, still blushing at the embarrassment of his fall (not to mention the fact that it was _Soubi _who caught him...)

"It's an 'exact replica' of the _mysterious _Shikon-no-tama. _O-oooo..._" The Miko smiled, moving her arms like the stereotypical 'spooky' Halloween ghost.

"Shikon...no...tama?" Ritsuka and Soubi both arched an eyebrow, the same confused, yet curious expression on both of their faces.

"That's right! Also called 'The Jewel Of Four Souls.' It's supposed to have MYSTICAL _POWERS..."_ She stood up again, her long, red bell-shaped pants nearly tripping her as she did.

"You don't really _believe_ that, do you?" Ritsuka asked, ever the practical skeptic.

"Actually, I--" She was cut off by the sudden appearance of a strange red blur hurling past them.

"Hey, Kago--" the blur shouted, nearly hitting a hyperactive and loud bunch of kids, before the Miko called out to it.

"_Osiwuri,_ boy!" Suddenly, the blur slammed to the stone covered ground, a pulse of blue-white light springing up around the mysterious stilled blur. "Oh, sorry! I'll be right back..." the Miko offered a nervous smile, her high wooden sandals clopping against the stone path as she ran to where the blur had fallen and crashed to the ground. Ritsuka gave his Sentouki a questioning look, which was returned with a simple knowing smile, and a nod.

'Why are all adults so strange? There's Kio-san, Soubi, and now THIS girl...I wonder if I'll become like that when _I'm _grown up?'

--

Ritsuka sat on a small pillow, staring across the table at the Miko whose name he had learned was 'Higurashi Kagome,' and the 'red blur' he had met, whose name was actually 'Inuyasha.' He couldn't stop staring at the white haired half-youkai **(4)** that was half glaring at Soubi, giving a partially annoyed look at Kagome, and staring right back at Ritsuka, who was currently _itching_ to 'make memories,' especially with the half-youkai.

"So...Let me get this straight...You're a half-demon...from the Sengoku Jidai..."

"M-hm." The other three nodded.

"You're father was an Inu-youkai...**(5)** You're mother was human..."

"Yup."

"You're over _two-hundred_ and _fifty_ years old..."

"You got it." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha gave a scowl.

"And you _still_ haven't _lost your ears?!_" Ritsuka's eyes widened, as Soubi mentally groaned.

'Damn...Ritsuka better not get any ideas...' Soubi sweat-dropped.

"Hm...Maybe _that's _why you're always pissed..."

--'Epilogue?'--

-Kagome wondered.- As an afterthought, she added a "Come to think of it, neither your father nor Sesshomaru-san have...ears." She tried to bite back a laugh, she really did! Inuyasha just sat there fuming, before grabbing Kagome by the back of her robes and dragging her into the deserted back rooms. oO"

--

Notes.

**(1)**- I didn't want to spoil it...although; I guess the 'Higurashi Shrine' was a hint.

**(2)**- 'Miko' means 'Priestess.'

**(3)**- 20 points for anyone who can guess the identity of the cat. (I'll give you a hint: his name starts with a "B!" )

**(4)**- 'youkai' means 'demon.'

**(5)**- 'Inu-youkai' means 'dog-demon.' Duh. You don't have to know Japanese to know _that_. (and if you've never seen/read Inuyasha, HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A _ROCK?!_ You don't belong in the category of 'otaku!' **(6)**)

**(6)**- 'otaku' means 'anime-freak' basically. Anime-obsessed...anime-junkie...basically.

If there's anything else you might've been a li'l _lost_ on, feel free to ask. I'll be _happy_ to tell you! (if I haven't forgotten what it means myself... "pP)

a/n hope you liked it! Looking back on this fic, I have to wonder...what the _hell_ was I _thinking?!_

_P_

_L_

_E_

_A_

_S_

_E_

_R_

_E_

_VI_

_EW_

_!!_


	4. A Tale of Dildoes

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless

a/n It sure seems like it's been awhile since I've typed anything...-sweat- Sorry 'bout that...In honor of the arrival of my new Microsoft Word packet, (I don't get why it's not standard anymore...) I've decided to update! YAY! And...this is actually chapter five. I lost all my data on the original chapter four, so I moved everything up...sorry for the inconvienince.

* * *

Drabblie 4.

Kio and Soubi, two best friends since grade school sat in the chilly bachelor pad of the taller man. Kio lay sprawled out on the floor, art utensils spread around him and around his nearly full sketchpad, while Soubi stared blankly at his pure white canvas, pondering what to paint. Kio, breaking the comfortable silence with his loud voice, spoke up.

"Hey, Sou-chan."

Soubi, thankful for the interruption, acknowledged his peirced friend.

"Yeah?"

Kio thought about how to phrase his next sentence. "I was just thinking...How do you pluralize 'dildo?'"

Soubi, still somewhat engrossed with wondering what to draw, didn't register the comment at first. "I don't...wait a minute. _WHAT?!"_

"Well, I was just wondering...I mean is it 'dildos,' 'dildose...' There are so many possible spellings..." he blurbed aloud, completely comfortable with the awkward situation.

Soubi, used to the eccentricities of Kio, just went along with it. "I see..."

Kio continued with his musing. "Or is it just 'dildo?'"

This sparked a smidgen of curiousity within the tall blonde man. "Like how in English 'moose' plural is still 'moose?'"

"Yeah." Kio swung his feet back and forth in the air.

"Hm...that's actually a good question..." As soon as this sentence left Soubi's soft lips, as if on cue, Ritsuka walked in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ritsuka asked as he opened a bag of Oh! Chips (1) and popped one in his mouth.

Soubi and Kio could do nothing but stare as they tried to work up a lie. ...-stare-

Ritsuka felt their combined gazes upon him. (Soubi's staring he was used to, but usually Kio would just say "Hi" and proceed to bug Soubi.) "What? Is there something on my face?"

Kio made an instant decision, and just went with it. "How do you spell the pluralization of 'dildo?'"

At which point, Soubi tackled Kio to the ground, careful not to get his fingers tangled in the smaller man's many earrings.

Tackle. Deathglare.

Ritsuka thought about it, before answering a split second later. "Oh, that's easy!"

Soubi, hand still clamped over Kio's mouth, looked up at his Sacrifice. "Huh?"

Ritsuka replied "Yeah, it's 'dildoes.'"

Kio wiggled out from under Soubi, and turned to the little boy, smirk on his face. "Are you sure?" he giggled at Soubi, who remained in shock from hearing such a thing from his innocent moe angel. (2)

Ritsuka furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember. "Mm...Yeah. That's what Yayoi-san (3) told me."

Soubi, no longer stunned, glared at the snickering Kio, before directing his mind to Ritsuka. "Do you even know what a dildo is?"

"Uh...should I?" Ritsuka mentally mused to himself, '_I never thought THAT info would come in handy...'_

Kio leered at the dark-haired cat-boy. (4) "Well, do you want to find out?"

Soubi gaped at Kio, unable to comprehend the current situation.

Ritsuka perked up at the chance to learn more about the mysterious 'Dildo.' "Yeah, sure! What are they? Tell me, tell me!"

Kio started "They're--" before being cut off for the second time that night by Soubi clamping his hand over his mouth.

Soubi answered for him. "Flowers, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka didn't give the situation a second thought. "Flowers?"

Soubi sighed as Kio tried to bite his hand. "Yes."

"Are they pretty? Do they grow near here?" _'Well, if anyone knows about exotic flowers, it's Soubi.'_

"Yes, yes, unfortunately." He replied as he glared at the man wriggling beneath him.

"...? Hey, Soubi?"

"Yes, Ritsuka?" He beamed up at the twelve year old.

"Can we go pick some dildoes?"

Kio, despite still having Soubi's hand over his mouth, began laughing his ass off.

Soubi could do naught but blush.

Ritsuka looked at Soubi's fiercely blushing face, and at Kio's pierced one, which was now an odd shade of purple from laughing so hard. "What'd I say?"

THE END.

* * *

(1) Real brand. They're supposed to be a lot like...Ruffles' Sour Cream and Onion chips. I do not own either of them, much like I don't own Loveless...

(2) If you've read 'Love Neko' on Mangafox, (a.k.a. Love Neco. The spelling's are always different for some reason.) you got the joke. -It's actually a really good series. Very roflmao.-

(3) Anybody else notice that's one little letter away from 'yaoi?' Just a thought...

(4) Another Love Neco reference, just for Briana-sensei.

* * *

a/n Imma perv. I know. I always make Ritsuka the naive uke...and Kio is ALWAYS a perv, regardless of my attempts to write him as something else...

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Email ch1

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, or any of the songs/lyrics mentioned in this. All Japanese lyrics are accurate, according to . If it's wrong, blame them. I only used copy/paste, because I didn't want to type it all up...(twenty points goes to anyone who can guess what Soubi's ring tone is!)

[a/n] I've had this silly little thing buzzing around in my mind since July, but only now felt the need to finish it...sorry. 8D I post this in honor of buying the one Loveless volume I was missing! ^.^ This is a rather lengthy drabblie...and to those of my readers in the U.S.A, HAPPY THANKSGIVING~!!

Special thanks to:

J-170, Lady Uruviel, and everyone else for reviewing! *bows*

-------------------

Soubi sat at his kitchen table, his head down in a 'thumbs up, seven up position.' He had taken his glasses off and had laid them beside his left arm, so they wouldn't fog up. In his left hand, he twiddled a pencil, needing something to do to keep from falling into unconsciousness, while in his right he held a half-empty warm beer. Using the back of his hand, he pushed some of the ashen blonde hair away from his face, sighing as he did so. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the shrill silence around him was broken by his phone.

_"Benri benri banzai benri benri banzai _

_Benri benri banzai ningen"_

He glared at the phone, willing it to stop on its own.

_"Benri benri banzai benri benri banzai_

_Benri benri banzai ningen" _

He half considered taking the battery out, so he could finally get some rest.

_"Hora biribiri ikarasu ka? Biribiri ikarasu ka?_

_Biribiri ikarasu ka? Ningen"_

It would be so much easier to just break the phone...

_"Hora biribiri ikarasu ka? Biribiri ikarasu ka?_

_Biribiri ikarasu ka? Ningen"_

But he really liked this one. He had some really good pictures of Ritsuka on there.

_"WHAT'S UP fuanzai ippai_

_Hanzai kienai towa ni"_

He glared at it, trying to decide whether to break the phone or take the battery out, far too exhausted to contemplate just opening it.

_"WHAT'S UP fuanzai ippai (Urami ni wana dare duan?)_

_WHAT'S UP fuanzai ippai_

_Hanzai kienai towa ni_

_WHAT'S UP fuanzai ippai--"_

The shouting finally got to him. Soubi glared at the little cell phone ringing on his desk, a lime green Ericson Walkman, it's vibrating making a strange sound against the dark wood of the kitchen table. He flipped it open, squinting at the small LCD screen, unable to see it clearly without his glasses. "New...message...from Kio."

Of course it was from Kio. It seemed like he had a "Soubi's Gonna Sleep" sense, and decided to bug the hell out of him whenever he got close to slumber. Like during midterms, for example. He had just been sitting there, minding his own business, sleeping the day away, and Kio had to show up and stir him awake. He had already finished his project, and yet Kio decided to wake him so he wouldn't have to turn it in late, and lose points? Stupid, thoughtless Kio...

Sighing, he clicked the **'Open Message'** button, set down the beer, and put his glasses on, all in a matter of half a second. "Let's see what he sent me now..."

**'WHAT SONG REMINDS YOU OF ME? EMAIL ME THE ANSWER...**

**NOW FORWARD THIS AND SEE ALL THE CRAZY SONGS YOU GET!! (1)'**

_'Tch. Typical Kio._' Soubi scoffed. Well, might as well humor him, right?

Sliding the top half of his phone up, (it's a slider) he began to type...

Kio's phone started vibrating in his pocket, signaling he had a new e-mail. "Yay! **'One New Message'** from Sou-chan!" Quickly, he read the message, and glared at his phone.

**'0928soubi (2) said:** **WELL, FOR YOU KIO, THE ONLY SONG THAT COMES TO MIND IS THE ONE THAT GOES**

**'L-L-L-L-LICK IT LIKE A LOLLIPOP'**

**FOR TWO SEPERATE REASONS. XD'**

Kio began to furiously type an e-mail back to Soubi. "**'WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!!'**"

Chuckling, Soubi forwarded the first message to everyone -except Kio- in his address book.

**'Youji69 wrote: AMERICAN IDIOT. SINCE YOU LOOK AMERICAN AND ARE ALREADY A JAPANESE IDIOT...'**

Soubi furrowed his brows at that. _'Wierd...'_

'**Natsuo83 wrote: WHITE AND NERDY. IF THIS WERE AN ACTION SERIES, YOU WOULD LOOK LIKE A TOTAL NERD.'**

Soubi glared at his phone, something he had been doing a lot lately, he noticed...maybe he needs to have a trip to the psychiatrist...talking and glaring at inanimate objects...hm...maybe later...after he watches Ninja Warrior...(5)

**'NEW MESSAGE FROM** **RITSU**' Soubi, of course, after seeing the first three letters of the name, assumed it was Ritsuka and read it.

**'RITSUROX wrote: Ubër-Kawaii song.'**

**'0928soubi wrote: WTF? that's WHAT I REMIND YOU OF?!'**

**'RITSUROX wrote: Hn? I THOUGHT YOU ASKED WHAT **_**my**_** FAVORITE SONG WAS...BUT IN FACT, IT DOES...'**

**'0928soubi wrote: ...'**

**'RITSUROX wrote: WHAT?'**

**'0928soubi wrote: ...'**

**'RITSUROX wrote: WHAT IS IT?'**

**'0928soubi has signed off.'**

**'RITSUROX wrote: WHAT'D I SAY?'**

**'0928soubi has signed back on.'**

**'RITSUROX wrote: WHAT DID YOU SIGN OFF FOR?'**

**'0928soubi wrote: **_**…you freaking pervert!'**_

'**RITSUROX wrote: …uh…'**

**'RITSUROX has signed off.'**

**'0928soubi is typing a message to ritsuka.'**

**'ritsuka wrote: BEAT IT, BY MICHEAL JACKSON.'**

Soubi's eyes widened to a comical degree. _'NANI~?!!'_

**'0928soubi wrote: I...REMIND YOU OF MICHEAL JACKSON? WHY?'**

**'ritsuka wrote: DUNNO. NOW DO ME.'**

**'0928soubi wrote: W-WHAT?'**

**'ritsuka wrote: WHAT? I JUST ASKED WHAT SONG REMINDS YOU OF ME?'**

**'0928soubi wrote: Is there one called 'Ubër Naive Uke?''**

**'ritsuka wrote: MAYBE. WHY?'**

**'0928soubi wrote: THAT'S IT THEN.'**

**'ritsuka wrote: WHAT IS?'**

**'0928soubi wrote: UBËR NAIVE UKE.'**

**'ritsuka wrote: YOU'VE CALLED ME THAT BEFORE. WHY?'**

**'0928soubi wrote: DO YOU PREFER CHERRIES, RITSUKA?'**

**'ritsuka wrote: NO. WHY?'**

**'0928soubi wrote: THAT'S GOOD TO KNOW, RITSUKA. GOOD TO KNOW...'** Soubi began cackling evilly to himself...O.O''

**'ritsuka wrote: WHAT'S THAT HAVE TO DO WITH IT?'**

**'0928soubi wrote: ...'**

**'ritsuka wrote: HEY! ANSWER ME!'**

**'0928soubi wrote: I LOVE YOU, RITSUKA.'**

**'ritsuka wrote: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT. WHAT'RE CHERRIES?'**

**'0928soubi wrote: FRUIT. XD SIMPLY FRUIT...'**

**'ritsuka wrote: WHY'S THAT FUNNY?'**

**'0928soubi wrote: DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?'**

**'ritsuka wrote: IS IT SOMETHING PERVERTED? IF SO, STOP E-MAILING ME. THAT'S AN ORDER.'**

**'0928soubi wrote: ...'**

**'ritsuka wrote: SOUBI?'**

**'0928soubi wrote: ...'**

**'ritsuka wrote: YOU'RE HOPELESS, YOU KNOW THAT?'**

**'0928soubi has signed out.'**

_'Pervert.'_

-------------------------------

(1) My friend actually sent me this, which gave me inspiration for this chapter. So you can thank Yuri (4) for that one...

(2) This is the email it says in the book. -stares at her own username- (3)

(3) You just looked at my username, didn't you...**ADMIT IT!!**

(4) Yuri is my friend's name, not the genre.

(5) This is an AWESOME TV show that is often on the 'G4' Channel.

[a/n] My friends and I (and by that, I mean that Brianna-sensei told me to) decided to use that song for Soubi's ring tone. I don't know why, but we (Brianna-sensei) thought it fit. So I looked up the lyrics, found it sounded nothing like it, and used it anyways. Anyone who can guess what song it is, or what anime it's from, will get (metaphorical) cookies.

This was quite pointless, and not very funny, ne? (By the way, I normally look over my stuff, and am quite...anal about grammar, spelling, and format. Alas, I'm quite busy with cooking, relatives, schoolwork, etc. So, it's not very well done...)

Please Review!


	6. ORENJI NO TAIYOU

WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MOON CHILD, YOU PROBABLY WON'T GET IT! If that is the case, you really should watch it! Even if you only watch it because it has HYDE-dono and Gackto-sama in it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS, OR MOON CHILD!! If I did...HYDE would be...-dies of a nosebleed before she can finish her thought-

(a/n) I usually don't like cross-overs, but hey, it worked! (I hope so, anyway.) I got the idea for this after watching Moon Child and spending two or three days straight only reading Moon Child fanfics. xD It's been awhile since I've posted anything for this series, ne? I felt guilty, so when this idea struck I stopped in the middle of the most DELICIOUS Kei/Sho fanfic, and just had to type! SEE HOW I SUFFER FOR MY WORK?? XD With this posting, this is officially my longest series EVER!! Woot! ...six chapters? Seriously? That's pathetic, isn't it...

ON WITH THE FIC!!

-----------------------------

"So, Soubi." Ritsuka looked up at the older man sitting on the black leather couch behind him questioningly.

"Hai." Soubi's eyes left the movie they were watching for only a fraction of a second to look at his Sacrifice before returning to the movie.

"If we were all characters in this movie," Ritsuka held up the DVD box with a picture of Gackto-san aiming a gun towards the sky and 'Moon Child' written across it so the older man knew what he was talking about.

"Hai?" Soubi's eyes flickered over to the teenage boy. 'Why is he showing me the box? We're already watching it...'

"Who do you think we would all be?" Ritsuka finished, putting down the cover.

"...Kio would be Toshi. Definitely." Soubi answered almost immediately, right after which could be heard Toshi crying 'BANG! BANG!' before dropping to the wet grass beneath him. Ritsuka's eyes widening, he rushed forward towards the TV.

"KIO-SAN!! DON'T DIE, KIO-SAN!!" Soubi gave his Sacrifice a weirded-out look. What could he say? Ritsuka could act very strangely when he was in fanboy mode. (1) The twelve year old boy (2) began bawling his eyes out as Sho screamed for Toshi not to die. Soubi, trying to comfort the cat eared boy picked him up and sat him in his lap. After a few minutes of sniffles, Ritsuka finally calmed down enough to speak semi-coherently. "O-okay...so...who else?"

Thinking about it, Soubi finally replied "I would be Kei, and you would be Sho." Ritsuka's eyes widening, he denied what Soubi had said.

"Nuh-uh! You may be older Soubi, but you're always acting so immaturely, just like Sho-sama!" Ritsuka snickered. His Sentouki found it hard to take offense at these words, considering the grin on his young (ALMOST) lover's face.

"Well, that is true enough..." Soubi smiled gently, shifting Ritsuka so his head would lean against his chest.

The haunting melody of Orenji no Taiyou sounded through the flat...

⌠Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara.■

-  
As the movie progressed, the two came up with more comparisons between the people they knew and the people in the movie. Ritsu ended up being Chan, Soubi was Sho, Ritsuka was Kei, Yuiko was Shinji's girlfriend, and Yayoi was Shinji. Somehow Kio ended up being both Yi-Che and Toshi.

"Ah, but where do Youji-kun and Natsuo-kun fit in?" Soubi looked down to his younger counterpart amusedly, grinning at the contemplating look Ritsuka wore.

"Hm...I don't--" all of a sudden, screams of gunfire shot through the house! Ritsuka and Soubi both focused on the movie, and watched as two teenagers killed Ritsu! (Chan)

"..."

"..." Both males sat in silence.

In unison, they said to themselves "Youji and Natsuo. Definitely."

-  
(1) --That's right. I made Ritsuka a Gackto/Hyde fanboy! xD I THOUGHT OF IT FIRST!  
(2) --Ritsuka's age always seems to change in any fic I do... D8 Although, it does help him fit into whatever weird situations I put him in... 8D

I just HAD to throw 'Orenji no Taiyou' in there! It couldn't be helped!

PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
